If I Fall
by ilovemyflute1
Summary: Elsie still wants to be an actor. Ella has to find a new dream. Jasper wants to marry Ella in a few years. Les wants to be exactly like Davey. So their futures are set. "If I fall, will you catch me? For sure?" Ella asks, along with Elsie. Les and Jasper reply instantly. "For sure." "Good," Dad says as he happily walks into the room. *written in Ella's pov
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you want as a future?" Jasper asked me as I lay my head on his shoulder. The scent of apples and my curly blond hair mix in the breezes. I'm pretty average, curly, dishwater blonde hair and flushed out green eyes. Jasper looks average too. He looks like Davey in a way you could tell he was related to Davey. It's true, he is Davey's half-brother.

"I'm not totally sure," I sigh and put my hand over his, trying to keep our balance since neither of us want to fall out of a tree without knowing. His skin is rough and course from selling papes and climbing trees. We made good money today selling by Medda's theater. Elsie still wants to be like her. She hoists herself up into the apple tree with Les, her boyfriend.

"Found you," she giggles as Les peeks at us from a higher branch. She climbs up to him and gets out of view. She shakes the branch in a way loose petals fall.

"What do you want as a future?" I ask quietly. I look up at him for an answer as he looks into my eyes.

"You," he smiles. "Not now though, in a few years, after a few fights and a few tears."

"And a lot of cat calls from Race?" I smile, taking his hand.

"Yea," he smiles, stroking my hair. After a moment of silence, he starts talking again.

"So is this going to be our place?" he laughs.

"Guess so," I smile as we jump down. He takes out a pocketknife and carves a heat into the tree. It looks kind of weird, but he lets me carve my E into it as he puts plus J. I kiss his forehead and call Elsie and Les down. Very fast, I see them sneak a kiss and jump down, without knowing it, Elsie is beside me. We all hear a small clap of thunder as we look up. Lightning bolts flash through the sky as I pull up my umbrella, Elsie does the same. Take points from Crutchie, always. We start walking from our tree. Jasper points something out as he steals my umbrella when I'm not looking. He dances around me, splashing water from the puddles on me as I'm giggling, knowing Les would carry Elsie over every one. I really want to yell at him, but I know I can't stop laughing. He finally comes around to me with my umbrella and kisses my cheek. I don't yell at him, it was funny. He got soaked and I did too. We look at Les and Elsie for a second as they are seeing everything we do, they laugh at us as we shake off the water like dogs. We all walk to our apartment, holding hands the whole way. Elsie and Les follow behind us; probably for certain Dad won't completely embarrass them. I unlock the door and we all walk straight in. Dad greets us with big smiles. Jasper and Les take in my injured Dad; he seems to get better day by day. We say goodbye to the boys as I sneak a kiss. Elsie isn't as careful as she blushes, getting caught by Dad. He takes her into his room for a minute when we are left alone with Les. I catch this for a second as something just pops into my brain. I don't notice Elsie crying. Les and Jasper see this and start heading out.

"Oh wait," I pause, putting my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "This may not be the best time to ask you this, but, if I fall, will you catch me? For sure," I look deep into his eyes as I wait for the answer.

"For sure," he smiles.

"Good," Dad says as he happily walks into the room. He gets something from the kitchen and heads out again. I freeze, not sure all of what he heard, but I could tell he liked the way things went.

"Way to kill the mood," I smile; I take my hands away from him as Dad doesn't look. Elsie catches me sneaking Jasper a smile as they head out. Elsie runs up to Les and hugs him, looking for Dad's approval. He nods and she hugs Les tight, blushing scarlet,

"Want us to walk you to Davey's apartment or wherever you're staying?" Elsie asks, looking toward me. She gets a twinkle in her eye as if saying 'please let me go'.

"We are men, we can handle the rain," Jasper smiles. Les sadly nods in agreement as we notice the rain had died down.

Elsie and I go to our room to change into something dry. I go to our closet and pull out something for her. I pull out a blouse, skirt and socks. My undergarments are soaked but they will dry eventually. Elsie cares though as I pull them out for her.

"You cannot kiss," I laugh as she gripes a bit.

"How did you not get caught?" she frowns.

"Oh, Dad noticed, I just don't think he cared." I reply.

"Why?" she pleads, "tell me."

"I don't know, maybe because you're the youngest, and we are all he has. He doesn't want us to go so soon." I say slowly. She looks at me and pouts a bit.

"I'm not a kid," she says, taking her clothes.

"Technically you are, but you can argue all you want, you're still a little girl." I say.

"I'm not a little girl." She says. "Fannie is."

"Fannie is your teddy bear you sleep with," I say, pointing to her bed. She frowns as she gets dressed angrily; "thought you would give her up two years ago."

"I'm not a little girl," she pouts, ignoring my last remark; she heads to the kitchen, most likely to get away from me.

"That's what you think." I call down the hall, not caring what Dad hears. Mom could help; she liked me a bit more. That is, until she died when I was eleven.

"And to think I finally found my role model," she scoffs. I don't see it, but I can feel her eyes pierce me. I brush it off after a while. _If she only knew how society worked_, I snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in bed as all of my thoughts swirled around in my head. I change positions every time I change the subject I'm thinking about so most likely tomorrow will be semi awful. Elsie hasn't talked to me today after our fight. _You can't do anything without being labeled by society. If you are fat, you look nasty. If you dress up, you're conceited. If you cry, you're a drama queen. If you dress for comfort, you're a slob, and my favorite: If you don't say anything, you're rude. People make all these assumptions about you and most of them aren't true. For instance, if you're a girl, you work in a factory. If you're a boy, you're rude if you don't hold the door open for a girl. _I turn again, now on my back, and rub my eyes.

"Elsie," I say without knowing it. I know she's awake, she doesn't make any movement, but I know she's listening.

"Did you know that life is like a film?" I ask. She shakes her head and now I know she's fully listening. "Well, it is, if you're sad, it's a drama scene. If you're afraid, its suspense; If your angry, its action.  
"I pause for a few seconds and I see her smiling at me. "Now you're smiling, that my friend, is called comedy.

"Ella, I'm sorry," she says. I don't notice on account of my thoughts.

"My fault," I enforce. "I made you think something that you didn't understand."

"Yea, I may not be as old as you, but I act like it." She says.

"I know that sometimes, you're more mature than me." I laugh. She nods her head in agreement.

"Now we had that conversation, goodnight," she says happily. I agree as I hear the clock chime. _Dong, dong, dong….twelve times_, I sigh loudly as Inow lay on my left side, facing our wall. I don't fall asleep instantly on account of today. Jasper wants me, even after a few years pass, I think excitedly. I think about the apple tree and how we now 'claim' it on account of love. I recall our heart to heart promise as Dad playfully kills the mood. I know I can't forget about it until a few days pass so I let the entire scene echo in my head.

"Oh wait," I pause, putting my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "This may not be the best time to ask you this, but, if I fall, will you catch me? For sure," I look deep into his eyes as I wait for the answer.

"For sure," he smiles.

"Good," Dad says as he happily walks into the room. He gets something from the kitchen and heads out again. I freeze, not sure all of what he heard, but I could tell he liked the way things went.

"Way to kill the mood," I smile; I take my hands away from him as Dad doesn't look. Elsie catches me sneaking Jasper a smile as they head out. Elsie runs up to Les and hugs him, looking for Dad's approval. He nods and she hugs Les tight, blushing scarlet.

As soon as I know it, Elsie is waking me up and I lazily stretch as we get dressed. Without realizing it, Jasper and Les are at our door. I furiously brush my hair and splash some water on my face as we meet them at the door. I quickly hug Jasper as I turn from unlocking the door. He spins me around a few times until we head towards the distribution center as I see Morris. He looks awful, has lots of bruises and a few brass knuckle marks. Can't imagine what trouble he got into, my guess was from about a week ago at Hype and Ike's baby naming session. It was fun, hearing all of the names we could think of. Of course there were a bunch of people I didn't recognize until Hype pointed them out, but at least Jasper, Elsie, Les and I felt accepted. I could sense tension between Twig and Smalls; seems like everyone has a grudge. I could tell Hype was trying to be happy about having another kid, but the way she glared at Ike made the room seem like a hostile environment.

The rain made the sidewalks of the part damp as there were still small puddles. Elsie and I didn't bother to bring our umbrellas as Crutchie said today was supposed to be partly cloudy. Even so after we sell, we hoist ourselves up into the tree, powerfully apple blossom smells overcome Elsie as I see her make a slight sour face. Suspense, I think and smile as I climb up one branch higher than Jasper. He notices and tries to climb up to me.

"Catch me if you can," I smile as I reach the top. I see Elsie and Les have jumped to the tree next to us. He climbs up right next to me and sighs as I jump down a few, then swing like a monkey up the tree again as he hits the ground.

"Ella, quit." He pleads as I laugh.

"Catch me if you can." I stick my tongue out. He rubs his hands through his hair as I look down.

"Ready?" I ask. He sticks his arms out. He catches me awkwardly by the waist, but doesn't put me down. He spins me around a gain a few times as I kiss his nose. Elsie and Les have the same idea, but without knowing it. He catches her bridal style and puts her down as she hugs him. The whole thing is adorable, a long hug where both of them are looking into each others eyes. Just like if Elsie was acting like me. Even though she's eight and Les is ten, you can tell they like each other a lot. Anyone with a brain knows that Jasper is mine, well that is if they see us that is. The very thought of him wanting to be with me after a few years make my heart melt as he kisses my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ella," Jasper says as he pulls me into our apple tree. "Word on the street is that Blink cheated on Star with you."

"That's not true," I gasp. My cheeks are flushed with stress and anxiety.

"Well, He and Star broke up and Hype is pretty upset about it." He reasons.

"Hormones," I cut in, reminding him they are having a baby she didn't want. I couldn't imagine anyone doing that to a girl in her sleep, it's not right. Of course it is its taking advantage of someone. The mood of the day has transformed from blissful to sullen as it progresses.

"I never see Blink anyways; I don't even know who made up this rumor." I mutter. I think for a second, laying my head on his shoulder. He shoves me away with a frown as I look at him.

"Jasper, you know the rumor isn't true," I plead. "You have to believe me."

"Alright," he sighs, "I believe you."

"So what now" I ask after some thought as we see people stroll by our tree. Race comes to make his hourly cat call if we are in the tree, we give him the same insult we do every time; must have gotten old as he hardly comes anymore.

"Maybe I can find the Delanceys, figure this out. I know it's one of them, just have to find out which one." I say, grasping his hand. He doesn't look at me, possibly still pondering if he trusts me one hundred percent. We jump out of the tree and head straight for the distribution center. We are greeted with a familiar greeting as we see Mr. Weasel. He isn't as bad as Oscar and Morris, but he still hates us, he proves it daily.

"How many street rats?" he asks as he eyes Jasper; he takes note of me clutching to Jasper's arm and smirks. "Haven't you guys already sold a hundred today?"

"Yes sir," Jasper says formally. I roll my eyes at him, scoffing as Jasper speaks. He remembers us, I can tell,

"Watch it girl," he says as I glare at him.

"We need to find Oscar and Morris." I cut in. Weasel gripes and points to the nearest alleyway.

"Of course," I mutter. Jasper doesn't hear me and call them out, emerging like snakes.

"Oscar," I say sternly, "I know you made that rumor about me and Blink."

"What makes you so sure?" he smirks as I somewhat shrink in size. The alleyway is large, but both of their presence seems to dominate the space. _Here it comes_, I think as I lean closer to Jasper. He stands tall but he isn't one to pick a fight. _Will I get brushed? _I think, _Jasper surely wouldn't let that happen but it's possible._

"I'm waiting," Oscar says as he pulls his brass knuckles out of his pockets. It's somewhat hot right now so even being touched by them would make you feel like being branded like cattle. Morris gave me a curt nod after he takes off his hat, roughs up his hair and places it back on. Both of them looked oddly handsome, considering they looked drunk, surrounded by trash bags. They dress nicely in clean shoes and perfect hats. I catch myself before I get too far and see Oscar is starring me down, still waiting for his answer. Determined to face what lay ahead.

"What is that unpleasant aroma?" Morris asks as I groan.

"Lighten up, it's just newspapers," I grouch.

"I'm still waiting," Oscar says. This scares me a bit as I have to think fast. Has Hype talked to them? I risk it, but then what. I look him dead in the eyes.

"I heard you talking to Hype. I say and I quote from you 'I'm not afraid to admit it, but I am sorry for what I did.' And that, Oscar is how I know." I smirk at him as Morris gives a sour face.

"Yes okay, I did admit that, but only because my idiot brother took my Lavender." Oscar gripes.

"I am right here," Morris says defensively.

"Whatever," I say.

"Idiot," Jasper mutters as we walk out of the ally, surprisingly we are still conscious. I slightly cringe as I hear Oscar and Morris fighting again.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asks plaintively. I shrug my shoulders in aggravation and we go to Hype's apartment, who knows if she's there. We timidly knock on the door and it swings open in a flash.

"Quiet down, you'll wake the kids," she snaps. She immediately gets a really sad look on her face and invites us in.

"Sorry," I say meekly. We sit in the main room as Jasper looks around as I tell her my tale.

"It isn't the first time," she says mutters, covering her eyes with her hands. Her husband comes through the door and kisses her as she answers the door, its Star.

"Hype, it's her, I promise, she did it." She yells, not noticing us in the main room.

"Shush, the kids are sleeping," Hype scolds. We hear a small cry as Hype hangs her head. Ike goes into the nursery and slams the door. You can feel the tension in the room and I sink down in the chair a bit.

"One, what the heck are you talking about. Two you woke up my kids. Three, she is here." She scolds.

"Sorry," I hear her mutter as they both come in. Ike comes out with Cole.

"Um, Hype, not to be awkward around our guests, but um, Cole is hungry." He says cheekily as He hands him over to her, she sighs and walks into their bedroom and shuts the door.

We sit in fear for a bit until she comes out. Cole dives deeper into her arms as Star comes out at me.

"Blink wants to get back together with me," she says, pointing at me. Jasper talks to Ike, possibly because he doesn't want us to be in the middle in a cat fight.

"Okay, and?" I ask.

"He likes me more," Star points out.

"I never see him," I protest. She looks at me sternly; she has piercing eyes and frowns.

"Well, Blink broke up with me, not the other way around." She says. "Explain that."

"Hype said you broke up with him. You were the one that got jealous." I scoff.

"I said nothing" Hype proclaims as she walks into the room.

"You said something to the Delanceys," Star smirks.

"Whatever; figure this out on your own," Hype says as she plops into a chair. Star and I go after it for what seems like forever. We can tell Hype had enough of it; I glance over at Jasper a number of times before Ike can kick us out. It's not him we are afraid of, it's Hype.

"I've had enough," Hype says as she stands. Her voice is so stern it's somewhat scary as she speaks. She looks at Ike for a second, then Jasper and smirks.

"Star, you're an idiot." She says.

"It was her-"Star protests, "What?"

"Get out, Go." She points to the door. "I'm starting early too, maybe we can figure this out in the morning," I can tell Star is trying to reason with her, considering she is pregnant again. Ike tries to calm her down, but makes no effort. He is getting nowhere. Jasper comes to me and begins to lead me to the door.

"Ella," Hype says harshly, "Get over here." Jasper looks at her and then glances at me. I know not to cry, we both know I'm innocent. I bite my lip as I turn then walk over calmly. She comes very close to my face.

"Look, you have Jasper, your great together, if something happens, I'll be here," she says sweetly, her voice turns to thunder next. "But I see the way you look at my husband, so stay away from him. Stay away from Davey and most importantly, stay away from Blink." I look at her and turns immediately sad again.

"Hype, I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Hormones," she mutters, looking away. "Just, be careful, sometimes Star is a bomb with a short circuit. Just like me. Blink, she cares about him a lot. I believe you don't see him, but remember Star protects the people she loves. I think you just got on her wrong side…and mine. But she still is in love with Blink and maybe showing emotions isn't easy for her sometimes, but just don't talk to her and don't try to help. It's okay; I'll talk to her about it." I do nothing but nod my head as she finally lets me go. As Jasper offers me his arm, I take it without hesitation. This argument is pain city, and I may finally be getting out of it. I've already had enough scars from fighting with Dad, but friends are a different story. They understand me, and Hype has proved what a friend she can be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jasper," I say sweetly, "you're not selling, please help"

"Says who?" he smirks. He takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair a few times.

"Me, we have been out here since seven, it's nine and we are nowhere near done." I say, pointing to our still big bundle. "Today, we have only sold eighteen in two hours. We brought fifty."

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind." He says sitting on a bench. I join him after I sell three. I sit down slowly and his arm automatically goes around me as he sighs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I'd rather sell them for a dollar," he smiles.

"That's not happening," I say, "Maybe if we sell all the papes, I'll have a dollar, then maybe I can pay for your thoughts." He smirks as I make him sit under a tree with the papes; I climb to the highest branch and sit.

"Go," I yell down.

"What?" he screams in reply.

"I am right here," I smile; he turns around looking startled I got from the top of the tree to the ground. "You need to sell; I am not doing this all by myself, which is why you are here. I don't know how you sell by yourself, but I need to know right now, so go and sell, and I'll be watching."

"Fine," he smirks, tucking the bundle into his arms. I shake the tree for an apple that isn't quite ripe and hand it to him.

"Leave," I smile, then come back okay?" I ask. I get a kiss on the forehead in reply as he scampers off into the middle of the park. I climb the tree again and see him look through the papers and he yells a headline. He is insanely loud as people flock to buy; most are women with small kids. I wonder why because most of who I sell to is men headed to their business. Then it hits me. They buy from me because I'm a girl. They buy from Jasper because he's a boy. I think I trailed off in thoughts as I hear Jasper shout at me from the bottom. I cock my head to the side as he climbs up, he doesn't have any papers, which makes me happy.

"Was that so hard?" I ask. He nods, someone told me to shut up, called me a street rat and told me to go die.

"Well, when you become a newsie, you are prone to those things, and the good thing is, we know it's not true, I say laying my head on his shoulder. He takes his hat of and hands me ten shiny nickels as I smiles at me.

"Be crazy," I whisper, "Be weird, be yourself and don't care what anyone thinks. We are who we are and if people don't accept that, well they can go live their life thinking that." He smirks as I jump out of the tree as we race to the café. I feel bad for him though, making him run after he sold over twenty papes. Twenty five to be exact; I sit down and he comes in after a waiter sets down a giant slice of cake. He sits in front of me and wipes the icing from it.

"Well then," I smile. There is no way on earth I can eat like a lady. My mom says that eating properly makes you more attractive. I told her love is about accepting who people are, that shut her up. We finish the cake n silence, not knowing what to do next. I suggest taking a stroll in the park, to help clear his mind. He reluctantly agrees as we start from our apple tree. As soon as we reach the park fountain, I know something important is going through his mind.

"What's happening behind those eyes?" I smile. I know it's usually a pickup line for a girl, but hey, I think it's funny.

"Just scarred of losing you," he sighs.

"Jasper, I know that's not true, tell me what's really going on." I coax. He shakes his head as we continue walking. We walk past a man sitting on a bench as he whistles at me. I let go of Jaspers arm and walk over to him. He's stocky, has blonde hair and I could tell he was drunk. I smile sweetly at him as he takes a cigar out of his mouth. He looks about thirty, which is disgusting.

"I have you know that I am fourteen." I smile sweetly as Jasper looks at me. The man gives me a look that says he didn't care, I didn't either. Jasper comes up to me and tries to pull me away, I resist.

"I'll also let you know that I am a lady, not a lapdog." I smirk as I take Japers arm, forgetting about the guy's facial expression. I make a motion towards Jasper as I tell him to run swiftly through the park. He follows me as I squeal, dodging people and making sure I dot run into anything. We stop under our apple tree, meaning we just made a giant circle through the park. Out of breath, I pull him up and sigh in relief.

"Time to tell me what's really going on," I say softly.

"You know this morning when I said I was selling and I kept getting called names?" he asks, I nod, knowing where this might end up. "Well, what if they are true?"

"Japer, you know they aren't," I gasp.

"Ella, it's pretty obvious why people would think that," he says.

"That's because we aren't like the rest of society, they make all of these assumptions about us and it's not true." I use a desperate voice to get to him. He rubs his hands through his hair again. I think back to my thoughts I had a few nights ago and think it's as good as ever to tell them to him. I lay my head on his shoulder as he loosely wraps his finger into my curl; I tap him on the shoulder.

"Japer," I ask like a little kid, "you know it's not true, don't let it get to you. You can't do anything without being labeled by society. If you are fat, you look nasty. If you dress up, you're conceited. If you cry, you're a drama queen. If you dress for comfort, you're a slob, and my favorite: If you don't say anything, you're rude. People make all these assumptions about you and most of them aren't true. For instance, if you're a girl, you work in a factory. If you're a boy, you're rude if you don't hold the door open for a girl." He listens closely to me as I try to explain each one, I can tell it makes him think by the way he reacts. I pick a sour apple from the tree above us and whisper for him to look down. It's Race. I smile at him to get out of sight in the tree as I let gravity chunk the apple downwards, hitting him on the head, he has an immediate reaction as I scamper out of sight, climbing higher into the tree, causing more hard green balls to drop, circling him as gravity makes them fall like rain.

"Ella," I know you're here," he smirks, calling me out. I nod at Japer as I swiftly climb jump down.

"What?" I say, he turns around.

"Were you the one that hit me with these apples?" he says.

"Wouldn't I have to climb down from the tree? I mean, anyone can make an apple fall, it show nature works, and wouldn't I have to be in the tree?" I smirk.

"Whatever just don't hit me with an apple again," he puffs from his cigar, he gives me the appearance he is mad and goes to whistle at some lady holding a baby.

"Race, she is a lady, not a lapdog." I call out.

"Whatever" he replies as he goes after her, I can tell she is furious as she slaps him, hard, leaving him on the ground. I crawl back into the tree with a thought of I told you so. I see Jasper lying down on the branch as I feel a blush coming in. I stop myself as he opens one eye and smirks at me; I turn away, letting him think about why I blushed. He knows why, of course he does, he knows almost everything about me.


	5. Chapter 5

*It's not easy for me to write in chronological order sometimes so I really have no clue when the next chapters are posted, but they usually are post within a day or two…thanks for sticking with me insert cheesy smile here

"Thanks for doing this for me," Jasper whispers in my ear as we stop under our apple tree. I lay my head on his shoulder as we sit at the base of the tree, letting the gusts of winds carry its scent.

"Tonight is perfect," I whisper, "I'd do it anytime."

"You didn't sneak out again did you?" he asks worriedly. I shake my head as he lets out a sigh of relief. We sit in a way he can play with my hair as I lean into him, breathing in his scent of newspaper ink. He eases out a sigh as he loosely wraps his fingers through my curly hair.

"I love you," he smiles, kissing my cheek. We stop by a small flower cart as he secretly slips a flower.

"I love you too," I gush. "What happens if we fall asleep out here?" I make a small noise as I stretch as he laughs at his own answer.

"We won't, I have to make sure to get you back to your king before he thinks I ran off with his princess," he says.

"So you know?" I gasp a little as I sit up a bit.

"Know about what?" he says. I gush in the moonlight. My Dad has these crazy ideas sometimes and this one I can't really fight with. I guess I did give a good impression of it, hardly coming home, sneaking out then coming back past midnight. In comparison to Elsie, I am completely a little rebel. Her relationship with Les is none other is made of nothing but puppy love. I don't tell her that though, she's still eight.

"Ella, don't pretend I didn't see that blush, what I should know about." He smirks. I settle back into him as I begin.

"My Dad has had a crazy thought that I was going to elope with you," I say meekly. He doesn't say anything for a while, but in his eyes he says I wish we could. I know this, he told me, but that's so far away. We are only fourteen, I feel bad for Hype though, but in some ways she is great. She has a great husband and two adorable kids. She got married last year to the love of her life. She has a baby on the way…that she didn't want. I stop there as I am interrupted by one thought. She's fifteen.

"The last time I talked to your Dad," he starts off, "He looked me in the eye and said 'she's my little girl, with that said, protect her, hold her, laugh with her I don't care, just make sure to be there to catch her if she falls. And I said I would do anything for her." I blush in the moonlight as he kisses my forehead. He still strokes my hair as we hear a distant cat call. I pretend to ignore it as he stirs a little, then settles back down.

"Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react." He says randomly, not entirely, just caught up in the moment.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice you'll make it now." I whisper into him, he puts my hair down and hugs me passionately for the next few minutes, it hurts when he releases, but it's not like I'm complaining.

"Jasper," I muffle into his shirt. "What will it be like if we get married?"

"It will be great, knowing that we can stay together even through any fight," he says.

"Just like Ike and Hype?" I question, he nods his head. "I don't know how Hype can smile through life; she's been through so much."

"She's strong enough to get through anything, just like you," he smiles.

"Hype scares me," I blurt out.

"Now tell me why that is," he laughs. I roll my eyes.

"Not sure, she just seems…controlling. She just gives off that vibe that says if you hurt me or my friends, I will kill you and get away with it." I smile into his chest.

"Well, first of, you have to remember she's pregnant with a third child she doesn't want." He says, one of the many things he lists of why I shouldn't be scarred of her.

"It wasn't her fault," I say. "Her husband technically raped her, in her sleep."

"Well, that's Hype for you," he smiles. As I sit up a little, giving his muscles a chance to move easier, he pops his knuckles. I make a sour face at the sound. We stop talking for a while, starring at the full bright moon. It's beautiful really; we don't even need the lamp posts. My thoughts are confused and happy in the best way possible. Everything I think about, I have the perfect words to describe them. We gaze up and look at the stars a bit, making my thoughts stir even more. Lying here with you so close to me it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, I think. Its starts sprinkling a bit as I shake awake. We did dose off and now, we are wet.

"Jasper wake up," I punch him in the stomach by accident. He makes a grunting noise as he sits up a bit taller, I'm technically on his lap, from the position we fell asleep in. "Did you know it was going to rain?" He weakly shakes his head.

"I didn't know how long it would be," he whispers as the city clock chimes three times. We sigh in depression as we did fall asleep. Oh well, at least we realized it before dawn. We stretch as we get up after sitting for so long. Jasper can barely stand because I sat on him for so long. I help him up and decide it would be best to walk him home or wherever he's staying.

"Okay, because you are half asleep, it's raining and I have no idea where you lay your head at night, you're sleeping at my house." I say. I cover him in the blanket and guide him to our apartment as I slowly unlock the door. I find a bunch of my Dads old clothes he can't fit into anymore and give them to Jasper. He shrugs it away as I find something else. I quickly change into my nightgown and comb my hair. Both of us are soaked to the bone, I plead for him to put something dry on; he obliges as I walk into our bedroom. Elsie is sound asleep, whether she knows it or not, she mutters Les's name in her sleep. I sneak back into the living room, arms full of bedding as I lay them on the floor, spreading them out. He kisses me goodnight as I blow out the candle and walk into the bedroom. If Dad asks, I think before I blow out my candle, what a story it will be.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning Dad," I say as I stalk into the kitchen and make myself breakfast. He sips a bit of coffee as he reads a new book he says he got at the bookstore. I look at the cover and smile: The Little Match Girl by Hans Christian Anderson. I smirk at him until he notices.

"I can see why you like it so much," he beams. I make Elsie eat something as we get ready to head out. We don't have much, but at least we don't have to rely on the nuns. Save some food for our friends. I almost slip out the door before I hear a noise in the living room and go pale. Ghostly white, I turn around to see my smirking Dad and point to the living room. He laughs under his breath as a sudden reaction of realization spread across my face.

"I can explain…" I say hastily, moving towards the living room.

"No need, he's lucky to have someone like you," Dad smiles. "You should be proud." He raises his mug to show appreciation as I slowly walk up to snoring Jasper. I look at Elsie and with a smug smile I stroke his hair. I give her a silly look as she moves in closer to him. She leans close into his ear.

"Wake up," Elsie yells, with that, he jolts up rubbing his eyes.

"What the-"he starts; he looks close to having a spasm as he awakes.

"Morning sleepy head, ready to go?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

"Because every morning should start with a heart attack," he mumbles, I guess he comes into focus as he sees me and smiles. He changes back into his regular clothes as Dad eyes me the entire time. He finishes dressing in the bathroom and comes out to the living room. When he drops his hat on, I put my hand on his chest and look into his eyes as I go in for a kiss.

"Ella, Elsie, your late, leave," he points to the door.

"Oh right," I mutter as I take my hand off his chest. I grab the money to pay for the papes and watch my dad smirk as I lock the door. I look at Jasper as he picks me up bridal style and look at Elsie, she giggles with every ounce of energy she has and who can blame her? He spins me until I get dizzy, we love each other our bond is as strong as Elsie's. He spins me all the way down to the distribution center, even in line as we are careful not to make Knobs mad. Or Blink and that makes me a bit nervous because the Delanceys have threated us more than once for Jasper to put me down. We finally get to the front as we hear a familiar voice.

"Put the girl down." Weasel smirks, "How many street rats?"

"One hundred Mr. Weasel," I say sweetly, "Next time you get a woman, make sure you remember that she is a lady, not a lapdog." He leans back on his stool and smirks at me.

"Bye," Elsie pipes as we walk away. She sees Les come over and we give them fifty. It takes both of them to carry them, but Les insists on taking all of them. Elsie blushes as he kisses her cheek as they make their way toward Medda's theater. We make our way words the park as I sell a few to a few business men as I hear Jasper was to go drown in the harbor. After I finish, I stalk up to him as he tries to avoid a fight with a guy.

"He could, but he has so much to fight for," I smirk, looking at the guy. He rolls his eyes and walks off. "Words don't hurt us because we are just like you," I call out after him. I look at Jasper, his mouth wide open. He looks over at me as I smile.

"What?" I laugh.

"Nothing, why did you?" he starts.

"Because we are like them, they just refuse to recognize it," I kiss him. He sells about five to a bunch of women who look like they have a need to cake on makeup. They don't even look like people at all.

"This is why I am so glad we are poor," I whisper. He gushes as we walk around the park, finish selling out last paper underneath our tree. Not caring about my skirt wrapped around my legs, I climb up into the tree like a monkey. He laughs as I shake the branch, causing small forms of apples to fall. He rubs his back as he got hit with one.

"Quit shaking the branch, we'll have nothing to eat later." He calls up, hoisting himself onto the first branch. We hear a distant cat call.

"Hurry," I squeal as he scampers up the tree. We hear a pair of feet approach the tree. We see Race and his cigar as he begins his climb. Soon enough Race scampers up to the tree and sits next to us.

"I like this, the view is nice, just too many branches," he puffs as he takes his cigar out of his mouth.

"So what are you guys doing later?" he says happily. I sigh as I point him out of the tree, he refuses.

"Race, you're going to burn the tree down," I say as he lights his cigar and puffs again. He gives us a weird look and I see it, his bloodshot eyes and empty stomach. I don't know how old he is but he won't live beyond twenty three if the only thing he's eating is the nuns' bread and the food the landlady serves at the lodging house. Don't know her enough to form an opinion, but she cares about us newsies, a lot.

"Okay and" he taunts. He starts singing a song to us about a tree and we know he's making fun of us.

"So get out," Jasper finishes sternly. I push him out of the tree as he calls up to us again.

"Fine, not my fault if I bash your plans for tonight, I'm planning on bashing Hype later too," he snickers, "she is going to be so ticked at me."

"Good luck," I whisper. "Jasper, he said he was going to go taunt Hype."

"They will be fine, if she can handle a third child, she can defiantly handle Race." He smiles, showing his dimples I blush scarlet.

"Why does he have to be so loud? He's heard everywhere and we all know it, but why does he have to call out couples? It's stupid. I don't even want to know how much he's called out Sketch and Davey." I whisper. Jasper agrees as he kisses my forehead. I blush scarlet again as he takes a small section of my hair and loosely curls it.

"What would you do without me?" he smirks.

"Absolutely nothing," I smile in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Jasper asks me as I sell our last paper.

"Shopping," I smile, "I need some new clothes,"

"Can I come?" he asks cheekily. It takes me a few minutes to think and realize that Elsie sells with Les. Guess I forgot a little. I look up at his face, pink from embarrassment as he got called some names while trying to sell. I almost had to pick a fight for him, but that's life. Hype tells me that Sketch had to stick up for Davey when he stuttered a lot when he was eleven. Grew out of it at twelve, but you can still hear it if you listen very close.

"Alright, you may get bored after a while," I laugh.

"As long as I get to stare at you, I'll be fine," he says cheekily.

"Wait, what?" I ask. He shakes his red face in reply. We start to the end of the park and dodge the carriages as we cross the street.

"Nothing," he says as I pull him into a store. I browse the racks as Jasper does too. As we reach the end, I come up with nothing as he has an armful of clothes.

"Try all of this on and let me see," he smiles. I take the clothes and go change, it takes a bit of time to pick out the first thing, and I pick out half the pile and smile as I probably should have told him my size.

"Number one," I announce as I come into the open, his eyes light up as he sees me.

"Get that one," he says quickly.

"I'm going to need more than one, Jasper, I'll try on one dress then we'll go somewhere else."

"Okay," he mutters as I give him the pile that doesn't fit.

"Then put these back," I say. He lets out a sigh as he scavenges where he found them. He takes a while as I look into the mirror.

"Okay, here I come," I laugh as I walk out again in a blue sundress.

"Let's get that too," he says as he picks me up and spins me in the store.

"Jasper, if we do this, I might as well just buy the whole store," I laugh. He puts me down and I pay for the clothes and walk out.

"By the way, I wear small sizes, so yea, just keep that in mind while picking out clothes," I laugh as we go into another store. Again as we browse the racks, I come up with nothing as he has another armful. I give him a puppy dog face.

"Not trying on all of it," I laugh.

"Don't have too," he responds, "it's all your size so pick out the ones you like and get those."

"I have three dollars left," I respond as he pulls out his wallet.

"I have ten," he comments.

"Since when did you become the king of New York?" I kid as I pick out the ones I like. I do some simple math in my head as I finger numbers in the air.

"This all should cost three dollars including tax so; I should be able to pay for it." I smile, taking them to the register. The lady smiles at his pink cheeks as I take the giant bags filled with skirts, blouses and a few sundresses as she knows I didn't pick out any of them. We walk out of the store as we see Hype walk over to us.

"Hey Hype," Jasper says timidly. She cocks her head to the side and smiles, coaxing her little girl to come out from behind her.

"Hi Lucy," I say as she finally comes out. "What are you guys doing?"

"We are going to the market to get a few things for a tea party," she says as Lucy hands me a piece of paper shaped as a teacup. "Do you think you could come?" I look over at Jasper, gazing at the ground. "Jasper, you can come too, I think Sketch and Davey are coming. Elsie and Les can come as well."

"Maybe," I reply as I look at Lucy's big eyes, a classic puppy dog face.

"Great, and if you can, bring a box of tea, but everything you need to know is on that piece of paper, thanks" she smiles as Lucy drags her to the store.

"What do you want to do now?" he asks, still a bit shy around Hype, we know her temper and that she can be a hothead, but she's nice enough to make everyone feel accepted. I look at him and he cracks a smile as we both make a mad dash to our tree. We get there about the same time and start to climb as I have shopping bags make it a bit harder to climb. We reach the top as a breeze greats us.

"I know I may have asked this a thousand times, but why do you like me?" I smiles.

"Well, first off, you hold my hand, you're my best friend. You know everything about me; you don't care if I'm a mess. Even when I'm not my best you make me better I couldn't ask for anything more, you never give any less." He finally finishes. I kiss him quickly on the cheek.

"Black and white, all I see Is a silent movie, and I'm stuck inside the scene And I saw you, and the color came through And I don't know what I'm doing, But I'm doing it with you." I smile. He looks into my eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I've got a lot to say, and you'll listen When I go away, you're still missing me, missing me we lay around the house doing' nothing But you've got a way of making' it something I've never felt before." I kiss him again, "that's why I like you," I whisper into his ear. I feel him blush as the breeze picks up my hair, surrounding us with the scent of apples. I kiss him gently for a long time, not even recognizing the familiar cat call.

"Hey Ella," Race screeches up, breaking our kiss, I roll my eyes as jasper gives me a funny face.

"What in the world do you want?" I yell at him, chunking a small green apple in his direction.

"Thanks," he catches it and bites it as he gives a sour face.

"Great, leave," I yell as I notice him sitting on the branch below us. He notices a faint residue of Chap Stick on jasper's face and smirks. He looks at me for a second.

"Why even bother getting Chap Stick? Just lick your lips like your gazing at a cupcake or something, thinking of Jasper." Race smirks. I laugh silently as Jasper holds me by the waist; I can't look either of them in the eye because they both know it's true.

"Watch where you put that hand Mister," Race smirks, "That's how Davey got Sketch pregnant."

"No," Jasper responds, "He got her pregnant by."

"You guys are both what? Fourteen, how do you know this?" Race directs at Jasper as I can sense him turning scarlet.

"Race," I say calmly. "Would you like to come to a tea party?"

"Tea, no way, that is how," he starts.

"I know that's how you get girls pregnant, I get it." I mumble.

"No, that's how you get an addiction, it's like getting too much coffee from the nuns," he explains. I make a face at Jasper as Race keeps talking about tea.

"Leave already," Jasper mumbles, losing his temper a bit.

"Can't I just stay for a few more minutes?" he whines.

"You can use those minutes to get a girlfriend," I sass.

"Whatever," race replies as we see him hit the ground.

"Hey Hype, what are you doing tomorrow?" he smiles.

"Race, go away," we hear her smirk.

"Rejection hurts," he yells to us.

"Leave," I scream my loudest. We watch him stalk off and hit on some lady by the fountain.

"How about we try that kiss again?" I ask as I take Jasper's hand. He nods slowly as we both lean in for the lip lock.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper directs my attention to the café where I see Oscar and Lavender and gasp a little. Lavender is basically sitting in Morris's lap and from a distance; you can tell they are both drunk. I groan as Jasper keeps starring at them.

"So Oscar got her back," I mumble. Jasper shrugs his shoulders a bit as I cling to his arm as they start a make out session. Not caring about anyone but themselves.

"How many times have they played in the alleyway?" Jasper starts. He looks down as I give him half of what they made today; he insists I keep most of it. We continue to watch as he runs his fingers through Lavender's loose curls. He smirks as she kisses him, clearly making a scene if his brother comes by. I guess we stared at them to long as Race takes note of this and comes up to us.

"So what are you guys starring at?" He puffs, taking his cigar out. "Oh snap," he smiles and leaves, not daring to make a cat call to them. As newsies, romance stinks if Race cat calls you out in public, but I bet a months' worth of pay from selling Race won't call out a Delancey and his girl.

"Come on," I say gently, leading Jasper away from Morris and Lavender's love scene. It takes him awhile to come back from the thoughts of his mind. Still in a daze, I kiss him on the cheek and smile at his gush he always seems to muster. He finally comes to his senses as he starts climbing up our apple tree.

"So how was the tea party? I mean, before Hype kicked us boys out." He laughs at the last part.

"It was great but the tea tasted amazing. I'm going to have to sell more if I ever want to taste that tea again." I gush. "I also got to sit next to Mr. Snuggles as we played a game called 'I'm going to a tea party' weird game but fun. He cocks his head to the side and gives me a weird look.

"Did he keep his hands to himself?" he asks as he puts his arm around me, steadying my balance on the branch we always sit on.

"You do realize that Mr. Snuggles is one of Lucy's stuffed bears right? She has like a million of them; proof is in the nursery as she claims them to all be hers." I giggle.

"Oh," he whispers in shame as he casts a downward gaze. Cheeks flushed, we sit in awkward silence as I just humiliated him in front of the entire lodging house.

"So I heard Specs got a lover." I say quietly as Jasper slowly meets my eyes with a warm smile. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He sinks his head back to its original downward position and rolls his eyes as we hear him get close.

"Hey Ella, Jasper," Race greets us, climbing up the tree to our location. "What have you been doing?"

"We saw you about five minutes ago, you would know." I say with a nasty edge.

"I have my cigar matches, I can burn down your tree," he smirks.

"That's called vandalism and you could go to jail for it," Jasper states.

"Surprised Jack isn't there yet." Race says as he slowly shakes his head.

"Do us a favor and get a girlfriend instead of being rude and arrogant." I sass. Ouch, maybe I have gotten to hostile at him and I know. To my surprise, Jasper agrees with me.

"Fine," he states as he jumps out of the tree. "But we all know I won't."

"Yea, just leave and bother the world or something and quit making a scene of embarrassing every couple," I scream from the tree. I notice Jasper looks like he's about to jump as I slowly stop him.

"Jasper," I whisper quietly. "What's wrong? Please tell me." He slowly positions himself on the branch again and puts his head in the crook of my neck.

"Every night I go to the lodging house crying because I'll have to wait until tomorrow to see you again." He sighs.

"Jasper, that's very sweet, but I know that's not true, tell me what's really going on." I coax.

"Well," he starts off, "I'm just waiting patiently, but its taking too long."

"For," I press on, holding his hand. He doesn't look at me but he strokes the ends of my braid.

"A few years to go by," he whispers. I rub my fingers through his oily hair and smile. I know what he's talking about and I want to too. But we can't, we need to stay where we are, wherever our hearts take us.

"I don't want to get married here," I whisper as he lifts his head from my shoulders. Looking into my flushed out eyes, I see his sparkle to life.

"I want to get married somewhere that has sweet green grass, just after it rains and the world smells sweet and fresh." He whispers.

"Anyways, want to go somewhere?" I ask him, lightly touching his arm. He gives me a big grin with pearly white teeth, happy he talked about his thoughts.

"Café?" he suggests.

"Sure," I agree, he helps me out of our tree and we see that our heart on the tree bark looks unclear. He smiles at me and roughly traces the outlines again. He starts outlining the heart and I think the knife slips as he accidently slices his finger. I take the knife away from him and carve the rest. He sulks at his little cut, no bigger than a small paper cut but deep. I kiss it gently as he gives a sweet smile. He gestures to himself as he turns around; I laugh and give in as he gives me a piggy back ride.

"Oink oink," I smile as he hoists me up a bit higher.

"Or the zoo?" a laugh escapes as we start in the direction of the café down by the harbor and the salt water scent is a bit over whelming.

"How does Hype and Star do this?" I ask as he sets me down. I look and laugh at his stink face as he opens the door for us and order waters. He sits in a comfortable position as he lets out a light laugh and sighs.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" he asks timidly, giving his best puppy dog face and cocking his head to the side.

"Oh my gosh, a pickup line," I laugh, "Really, after almost half a year of being your girlfriend, I think you've picked me up many times before, literally." We sip our water in silence and in less than five minutes we are done. We walk outside and go back to our tree, enjoying the sweet smell the park contains.

"Whatever," he laughs as he holds my hand again, guiding our every step. Six months in our growing romance and we still feel desperate for each other. So, this is true genuine love. I like it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ella," Jasper calls out at our door. I rush to open the door with Elsie floating behind me happily. "Hype's in labor, come on." In no time, we are dodging every person on the street with Elsie a few steps behind us.

"Oh, Sorry," I mumble about a thousand times as I almost run into everyone in my path. Out of breath, we beat our fists on her door as Star opens it rapidly.

"Come in," she smiles, "she's almost done." We walk into the bedroom to see Ike sitting next to her with Hype doubled over. She's sweating and she looks awful from her throw up. No one's really in her room and I give Jasper a look. Soon, Star, Smalls, Nicole and Mike are in the room as Hype gives a sigh of relief. Feel bad to see one of my friends hurting so much like this, but I can tell just being in her room makes her happy.

"Ike, I'm sweating, can you wipe my forehead?" she pleads.

"It's not sweat, it's a mother's glow," he smiles as he wipes her forehead. Elsie makes a sour face, glad I made her sit in the main room, away from the tension in the bedroom. I walk in to check on Elsie, slumped over a chair with a tired look on her face.

"Ella, how long do I have to hear Hype scream?" Elsie gripes. "She sounds like a dying walrus."

"Okay, just because we are going the zoo later this week does not mean you get to call one of your friends a dying walrus. She might be dying anyways, some people die during child birth." I explain. "Plus, a woman could be in labor for days." She lets out a sigh and goes to the nursery.

"Is her water broke yet?" I quietly ask Sketch. She shakes her head.

"You will know when her water's broke." She smirks. "You don't know much about childbirth do you?" I shake my head hastily as she lets out a light laugh. "She may seem like a semi quiet person, but when she's in labor she is loud."

"Okay, I think she gets it." Hype sasses.

"Okay, rather than channeling your energy by yelling at your friends, just push," Ike calms her as she nods. She tries her hardest, and you can tell just by looking at the almost sixteen year old.

"Good job Hype, keep going," I tell her as a sweat brakes on her neck. She waves off the encouragement slightly but smiles as she sinks back into the pillows.

"Hype," Star says silently. "Cole's hungry is there baby food in the…" Ike gets up to show her and promises to be back quick.

Elsie tells me to follow her out the door. I tell Hype we'd be back later as she shakes her head. Soon, we are in the street as we hear another one of Hype's piercing screams.

"So, where are we going?" I ask Elsie. She shrugs her shoulders. We start down the street passing various stores. I wonder how Jasper's doing, he's kind of quiet and shy so I have no idea how he's taking the birthing scene in.

"I really don't want to hear Hype scream, but I really want to see the baby. I mean, I'm happy for her; I am it's just that seeing her give birth just makes me cringe a little. Please don't make me go back there." She pleads.

"Well, you could go back to the house or the landladies or hang with the rowdy newsboys." I suggest.

"Hang out with Race?" she smirks, "I wouldn't wish that on himself."

"Wish what?" Race sneaks up on us.

"That," I start, trying to think of the very thing that could get Race away from us as soon as possible. I don't suggest Hype's newborn because the last thing she needs is a loudmouth telling her to try harder when she's already to her limits.

"That I wish… oh, I have nothing, just go choke on your cigar or something." I sigh. I roll my eyes and look at Elsie. She doesn't do anything but tighten her pigtails.

"Whatever," he snaps; I guess we all have an attitude today. I look at my sister with a sour face and bursts out laughing as she looks at me.

"A dying walrus, is that the best you could come up with?" I laugh.

"I just didn't want to insult your cooking." She smiles.

"I cook fine, it is you that cannot boil water." I point out. "Come on, let's go back. Hope the baby is born now." I lead her back to the apartment and slowly open the door. I sigh as we hear ear piercing screams from Hype and Elsie can't stand it. She covers her ears the best she can. Sketch was right when she said we'd know if Hype's water broke. I point Elsie to the nursery. It must be sound proof or something because Lucy and Cole, whom Star brought back from the landlady's, is fast asleep. Lucy turns in her tiny bed as Cole snuggles up to Mr. Snuggles, nesting his head into the bear's chest as if it was Hype. I pull up chairs in Hype's room and we all wait patiently. Not caring how many screams let out that destroyed our hearing. I wonder how Elsie's doing in the nursery. We hear the clock in the main room chime three times. Soon a small wail fills the room and we all get silent. Sketch holds the newborn in a way we aren't talking, just silently admiring. Ike slowly walks over to us and then his jaw drops.

"Hype, I'm …" he starts slowly, and then he walks out the front door. Davey runs to check on him as I turn around in concern, looking at the newborn. It's beautiful, bloody and it has a lot of Ike's blonde hair. Soon, Elsie skips into the room and winces at the sight of blood. Hype couldn't care less about her newborn as she lays her head into the pillows.

"Is it?" she gasps, and then she starts screaming again.

"Hype, calm," Sketch warns, she looks at Hype's face and smiles. "It will be okay,"

"Promise," she whispers.

"I promise," she nods.


	10. Chapter 10

I realize something is wrong as I sit up from a deep sleep. I feel refreshed, but something isn't quite right, possibly because I fell asleep on the nursery floor. Taking small steps, careful not to wake anyone, I see everyone in the apartment is asleep. I look at the clock in the main room, its nine fifteen. I go to the kitchen for a small breakfast if whatever I can find, a small tub of blackberries isn't much, and I just hope Hype didn't have any plans for them. I smile as I see Jasper asleep in a chair, laying his head down on the table drooling a bit. I kiss his greasy hair gently as I make my way back to the nursery. I think I almost step on Sketch and Davey as I try to dodge other furniture in the main room. I wince as Sketch squirms a little in her sleep. I can easily get bored sometimes as I slowly wake Elsie from her sleep as she stretches like a small cat. We both quickly comb our hair with our fingers wondering if we would look socially acceptable as we step out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Elsie sighs as mid-morning sunlight hits her sleepy eyes.

"Home," I reply, "I want to sleep today and be recharged and refreshed for tomorrow."

"I just want to fall asleep again," she mumbles as I roll my eyes. We slowly tread to the apartment as I open the door; I see I don't have to unlock it. Elsie goes straight to the bedroom as Dad asks where we've been.

"We crashed at Hype's because she had a girl this morning at about three. Then, she had a boy almost an hour later," I mumble as I make my way across the living room.

"So that's the scream I heard. Did you sleep with that Jasper kid?" Dad snickers. I give him a strange look.

"I am fourteen, I don't want to do that stuff until I'm married." I sass.

"Hype got married at fourteen." Dad cuts in.

"Well, I'm not Hype," I remark, slamming the door to our bedroom, slowly changing into a nightgown and climbing under my warm covers.

"Ella," Elsie mumbles from the other side of the room. "Based on what I saw, I don't ever want a kid."

"You should, Sketch and Davey call Maggie Rose and Evan their little bundles of joy," I smile. "Not now though, try your luck in ten years."

"I don't want too. I don't even know how children are made," she giggles.

"They are delivered by storks." I gripe she instantly frowns at me, "take a nap or something."

"No," she snaps.

"Okay, but don't wake me." I mumble.

"You know you could have a kid if you wanted to." She whispers. "I mean, if you want."

"I don't want a kid now," I roll my eyes, realizing I will never get to sleep.

"Dad says he wants some grandkids before he dies." Elsie giggles.

"You can have a kid in a few years if you want, but I prefer to keep my virginity." I sass, she knows what that means and makes a sour face. "In a few years you can elope or something."

"What does that mean?" she asks curiously.

"Run off and get married." I say instantly. "Dad thought I was going to elope with Jasper on account of him barely seeing me for a few months.

"Where was I during this?" she smiles.

"Selling with Les I hope," I smile. "Well, if none of us are sleepy, I guess I can try that new hairstyle in you." Elsie always liked me doing her hair in the morning, she thinks it looks way better because if she does it, her hair frizzes. I tell her to change in to something red as she takes a few minutes before going to the wardrobe. She smiles at me as she sits in a chair I placed in front of the mirror, smiling like she always does as I brush out her braid. It somehow amuses me that no matter how many times I run the brush through, her small curls always spring back to original form.

"Before I go on," I say skeptically, "I need to close your eyes." She obeys immediately as I reach under my bed for a small plastic bag that contains a bright red bow. Can't believe I could pay for it while Jasper went shopping with me, he offered to pay, but I wanted to make it special for her. I go back to Elsie, run the brush through yet again and clip the bow into place. After some fidgeting, the bow looks great on her and I tell her to open her eyes. Wearing a broad smile, she admires he bow in the mirror, not touching it, but taking it in as it hangs in her curly hair. She gets up to hug me, squeezing me the way rich people wear corsets.

"Can I hear a story," she asks a few seconds later. We both are still tried to do anything productive but we do need to entertain ourselves. I can tell she likes the way I do everything, even if we don't see eye to eye on certain topics. It's hard to come up with a story topic. She's a bit old for fairy tales and talking about family is hard. We don't really have many friends at the lodging house and family never visits us. Talking about mom makes her upset and speaking of Dad is a mistake all on its own. Unless, it hits me, she doesn't know if the story is about Mom and Dad. I come to tell her about Dad's elopement with Mom, using no names and with a small twist.

"Onetime, three was a girl and a boy that were about as old as Sketch and Davey a long time ago. You don't know them, you weren't born yet but they liked me enough." I start grinning, continuing the story. It doesn't take but only a few minutes. I stink at making up stories, so I make them memories Elsie doesn't remember with twists. Elsie sure has a lot of questions for this story, but she's curious and its funny to see her reactions at my response.

"Anyways she accidently fell out of her window, the man was going to catch her, but she knocked him out a bit. But he didn't care, he instantly picked her up bridal style and the last thing they saw of her apartment is her Dad scowling at them as they ran off into the night." I look at a wide eyed Elsie and with a slight movement of the eye, I see Dad at our doorway, winking at me because he knows what I just told Elsie. She doesn't catch this as she smiles happily and resumes to the depression of boredom. I give her a look and then realization hits her. The story was about Mom and Dad, she knows as I smile happily. I think we both know why I told her the story as we were already talking about elopement. Oh well, you have to learn sometime.


	11. Chapter 11

***Sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I have typed up a lot of prompts and stuff, I just need to turn them into chapters. But, this month I've been at Camp NaNoWriMo and it's been great on account of writing a story from scratch. Thanks you for your patience ***

"Hey," Jasper greets to me as I wipe tears away from my face, balancing myself more on the thin apple branch. I don't look at him, I don't know why, but I just can't.

"Hey," I sniff, I don't really know why I'm crying but I have a small idea.

"I missed you today selling papers. I went to your apartment and walked all of Central Park, but I thought you'd be in our tree so…" he trails off. I kiss him gently as he wraps his arm around me. There's a breeze that passes periodically as it makes the tree sway. "Are you okay?" he asks slowly, "you're crying."

"I'm fine," I lied. Not exactly though, I have no reason too, female stuff I guess, hormones, Hype just recently had her twins too so everyone seems to be in a mood.

"Well, here's what I made today," he offers, pulling two quarters from his pocket, putting one in my hand.

"You can keep it," I whisper, "you sold everything today." He shakes his head in protest as he doesn't say anything for a while. He slowly takes my hand as he loosely fingers my curls.

"Just take it and save it or something," he begs. "What are you doing later?" Going home and crying in a corner, I thought, or maybe a bath before Elsie gets home. Maybe I'll read a book; I don't know I just feel awful. No, that's not the right word drained would be the right word. Maybe I'm just tired or fed up with all of the cat calls Race yells at us.

"Nothing much," I reply, gazing at the ground several feet below us.

"Let's do something tonight," Jasper says soothingly, "get your mind off of things." I nod slowly and wipe away my last tear. We don't hear anyone comes up to the tree until a shriek sends a shock wave through us.

"Jasper, did you make the lady cry?" Race shouts to the top of our tree. He fakes a sympathetic face as he comes up with all of the possible reasons why I'm sad. "Did you break up with her?" he pushes. "Get her pregnant?"

"Can't you shout to the world that you're single?" I scold at him as Jasper chunks an apple into Race's head as it knocks him out. He doesn't move for a few seconds as we start to panic. He's going to be ticked at us when he wakes up.

"We should go," he decides, helping me out of the tree.

"Where?" I ask as he gives me a piggy back ride and shrugs his shoulders.

"Zoo, Harbor, Grand Central, City Hall," he spits out.

"Race's showing signs of consciousness, let's get out of here." I smile, "to the zoo!"

"Well that was fun," I smirk as he gasps for whips of air.

"No offence, but your heavy, how much do you weigh?" He smiles.

"Exactly one hundred pounds," I say in mock defense.

"That explains everything; I'm one hundred twenty five." He gasps. "How much do you eat a day?"

"Not much, we're poor remember, come on," I laugh, "Let's go see the bears."

"I'd rather see the swans," he sighs, "bears scare me."

"Just like speaking in public, falling off a high place and garden gnomes?" I speculate, looking him in the eye.

"Don't say garden gnomes, gosh they are creepy." He says as I roll my eyes.

"They aren't real, what is so scary about them?" I laugh.

"I don't know it's just one of those common fears that people have." He sighs.

"And your scarred of them," I finish.

"Well," he starts.

"You are I can tell." I smirk. "It's okay, I'm scarred of horses."

"Really," he sasses, "that's pathetic."

"You're afraid of garden gnomes," I snap playfully.

"Oh, Look, swans," He says happily, pulling me to see the swans. We circle the swan exhibit as he makes rude remarks to them like: that swan is fat. Usually my reaction would be that swan is pregnant. It wouldn't work though; most of the swans were boys.

"Well, they're better fed and don't do much during the day." I remark.

"Whatever, let's go see the bears." He says, dragging me along. "I thought you wanted to see the bears."

"I did, but you're scarred of them so..." I trail off.

"Well, I'm not now, your with me," he smirks as I kiss his jaw.

"Come on," I say playfully, "I heard that in the future, they are making plans for an elephant. God they cost a lot."

"And eat a lot," he smirks, holding my hand.

"And smell," I admitted. The bears were a bit frightening as I cling to Jasper a little tighter. We sit down on a bench watching people walk by with their children.

"So tonight," I whisper, looking at the ground. "Never mind"

"Ella, don't say never mind, tell me what you're thinking." He pushes.

"I was wondering if I should bring a few blankets and…"

"You're lying to me," he frowns.

"I'm sorry," I sigh as he puts his arm around me.

"I'll think of something," he promises. "Now what were you crying about earlier? Was it your dad?" I shake my head.

"Female stuff I guess." I replied.

"Okay, I won't ask anymore," he promises, making a silly gag face.

"Later," I smile as he picks me up as we run out of the zoo. We go into a store and buy a bunch of carrots as I can't control my laughter.

"What are you doing?" I smile.

"This," he replies, talking to a driver of a horse drawn carriage. He pulls me into the front of the horse as I let out a squeal.

"Hold this," he instructs as he hands me a carrot, gently leading it to the horses' mouth. I squeal as it starts chomping away. The driver lets out a light laugh, saying it won't bite.

"Good horse," I stutter as Jasper guides my other hand down the horse's mane.

"This isn't that bad right Ella?" he smiles. I shake my head then scream.

"He bit me." I whine.

"It's a mare, her name is Nellie, and that's her way of showing affection." The caretaker says. "She really likes you," the horse nods her head up and down in response and whines with excitement.

"Hate to interrupt her feeding, but I have somewhere to be in an hour." He sighs.

"Fair enough, thanks!" I say as Nellie finishes her last carrot. She's had five large ones already. We step out of the way onto the sidewalk as Elsie and Les run up to us.

"Race is coming, we have to hide," Elsie says, taking hold of me, Les does the same as I ask where we are going.

"To the apartment," she shouts at me, "Les, Jasper, hurry up."

"Go, Go, Go." She says, beckoning everyone to come inside and she locks the door quickly. Out of breath, I pour water for everyone as we sit down in the empty apartment. Dad must be grocery shopping or something. Walking around Manhattan or going to the Harbor or admiring Central Park.

"What happened to you guys?" I gasp, wiping a small drop of blood from Elsie's head.

"Well, we were selling in the park; actually we sold our last paper when we see Race laying on the ground right?" Les starts. We nod our heads, for fear we know where this is heading. "Well, anyways, we help him up as he kicks and cusses at the tree, causing rock hard apples to find and they hit us.

"Uh oh," Jasper sighs. "Hey Elsie, Les, we have to tell you something."

"Ella, are you pregnant?" Elsie giggles.

"No," I snap. "Where did that come from?"

"Well," she starts.

"Never mind," I mutter. "Anyways, Race cat called to us and we got kind of hot headed and threw an apple at his face knocking him unconscious."

"Actually, I did it," Jasper sighs, sinking further into his chair. "Sorry he got mad and kicked the tree."

"It was actually pretty funny," Les jokes. "It was obvious he was high."

"Minus the cussing though, he looked like a naughty toddler," Elsie breaks out laughing.

"Well, sorry you bleed today, but a least you can laugh at it," I smile. Les and jasper signal there are leaving within ten minutes as Elsie begs Les to stay. I ask Jasper if he wants to stay, but waves it off as we will be seeing each other in the park when the sun goes down. I slowly nod my head as he tells me to bring a few blankets, it may rain again like the last time when I carried him home. He did not enjoy sleeping on the floor that much.

"See you later at our tree?" he whispers as he stands on our doorstep. I look at him with a sweet smile and nod my head. "Well, until then…"

"What?" I ask as I look to Elsie and Les smirking at us from the living room. "Oh, never mind them, just kiss me."

"Will do," he smiles, as he kisses my neck. I blush red and feel the color drain from me as he leaves. With that, I watch him as our door closes and he descends onto the street mixing in with the regular crowds of Manhattan.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey," I say shyly approaching the apple tree. I see Jasper's smile widen as he sees me from above. He jumps down and hugs me as I pull the blanket closer to me. He doesn't ask if I'm okay he knows I'm not. He doesn't ask about it either and I'm fine with it, I just don't know what I'm sad about, maybe it's that time of the month again.

"Shall we?" he gestures to the blanket, noticing I brought two. I'm irresponsive as Jasper helps me lay a blanket on the ground. We sit down in a way his arm automatically goes around me as I tuck my knees close. "Ella, I know I told you I wouldn't force you to tell me why you were crying earlier, but it has been bothering me that the only time I saw you smile today was when we were looking at the swans."

"Oh, you know life," I say, putting my legs in front of me.

"Well, when life gives you lemons," he starts.

"You make lemonade?" I finish, he shakes his head. Funny, it's the correct saying. "Arrange the letter until they spell smile?"

"Nope," he laughs, "give them back and ask for chocolate, speaking of which," he pulls out a small chocolate bar from his back pocket and hands it to me. I look at it in shock; it's the fancy kind that I could get probably only once every few months. I gaze at it for so long I don't notice that Jasper pulls out a burgundy rose. I take it gently, careful not to stab myself with the thorns as he kisses my ear. I lay it beside me so it won't get crushed as he leans into me, putting his head on my shoulder. I stroke his hair slowly as I smile. I carefully pull the other blanket on top of us, covering the both of us in warmth and happiness.

"Hey Ella," He says softly, "can we talk about something?

"Anything," I respond sweetly, "what's on your mind? Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"Not in a million years," he protests. I look at him in disbelief for a few seconds as I look down at the ground and start pulling up grass.

"Sorry, I just…" I start. He lifts my chin so I can look him in the eye.

"It's fine really," he promises.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I respond. He shrugs his shoulders and gives me a really cheeky look.

"Can we talk about sex?" he stutters.

"Jasper," I slightly gasp. "We are still fourteen. Fourteen, think about it. I don't even know if you're the one…I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction," he says, gazing upward.

"Jasper, you're lying to me." I say sternly, I pout for a few seconds as he moves in a little closer to me.

"I know Ella, I'm sorry, it's just that, well we are the only couple that hasn't had it yet?" he asserts.

"Really, because Smalls and Specs never had it; Star and Blink never been alone I don't think, they both are at the lodging house with Race so, and Elsie and Les haven't." I pout.

"Elsie and Les aren't even ten." He argues.

"They are little kids!" I shout. "Star and Blink never had sex, why should we?"

"Having sex will strengthen our relationship." He implies.

"No it won't, sex makes a family. Did you learn anything from Hype?" I scowl.

"Yes, and now she has four wonderful kids. She's lucky, two are twins." He smiles playfully. He sees my reaction and has the opposite expression. I shake my head.

"I can't believe we are talking about this, why do you even want it? What brought this up? Puberty? I'm not sure, but I do know we aren't having it," I frown. I pick up the tiny rose he gave to me and finger the petals. Daring to play 'he loves me, he loves me not', in frustration, I slam it down, stabbing myself with the thorn; surprisingly I have no expression towards it.

"You would if you really loved me," he whispers, his words are barely audible.

"Are you serious?" I explode. "We are fourteen. Fourteen as in one four, add one and four together, you get five. And that's what you're being right now: a giant naughty five year old."

"Am not," he whines.

"Are too!" I yell at him, not noticing Race snuck up to us, he stands towering over us as he snickers.

"Well, looks like you guys are into your first fight." He sneers.

"And you know that how?" I sass. I don't want an answer and Race gets the hint, but gives it to me anyways.

"I could hear you from the other side of the park. Bet you Spot and his gang heard it in Brooklyn." He laughs, pulling a cigar from his pocket and lighting it.

"Race, shut up, choke on your cigar and leave so I can yell the ear off my boyfriend." I snap.

"Well, that's a lot anger. But I don't think I will, considering you knocked me unconscious with an apple." He reasoned.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Race leave," Jasper snaps.

"I want to be the first to know if you guys will break up." He smirks.

"Race, go jump off the Brooklyn Bridge and die okay, no one likes that you cat call the same people every single day. Just leave us alone?!" Jasper screams. I smirk at him, I was right. He is acting like a naughty five year old.

"Whatever, now I get to say you guys were talking about sex" Race scoffs, he sounds like a whimpering puppy that got dragged by a train.

"Race, have you ever heard of confidentiality?" I smirk, uh oh, big words for Race.

"Have you guys ever heard of sympathy? "He smirks kicking a rock to the end of the small sidewalk and runs in the direction of the lodging house.

"Ella, I want to handle this in the most mature way we can." He starts somewhat calmly.

"Thank you God." I exaggerate rolling my eyes.

"I'm just asking you a little favor of having sex, and then in a few hours, we can pretend none of this ever happened." He says rolling the tension out of his shoulders.

"Jasper, it's not like I don't want to have sex with you, I do. Really, but were too young and I'm just not ready for it." I whimper.

"Well, when are you ready?" he asks quietly.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I scoff. "Are we seriously fighting about this?"

"Ella," he whispers slightly. "It's raining."

"What?" I ask softly.

"It's raining," he smiles. It's not really raining, it's sprinkling but that just makes it seem better. He knows how much I love the rain. It's one of those things that are still authentic. I break out a big cheesy smile as he drags me away from the tree and gives me a broad smile.

"We'll compromise about it later," I whisper in his ear. He smiles at me as we slowly get soaked.

"May I?" he smiles, mock bowing slightly. My prince I think. Hey, sometimes he may not be in shining armor, but just some idiot in tin foil. But he's mine and that's all that matters now.

"Why of course," I smile as he takes my hand and gently guides us around our tree. Slowly getting soaked, we're freezing, but the rain is warm and just has a soft feeling. It feels like pure bliss really.


	13. Chapter 13

"That was great," I smile, curling up to Jasper beneath our tree. He touches my nose as I squeal with delight. We are both soaked to the bone as we curl up with the top blanket. We don't talk for a while, just listening to the soft sound of the rain smiling at the scent forgetting we are freezing. I'm not sure when we'll fall asleep but the consequences of getting up and selling will be awful.

"Hey Ella," he smiles, "I'm freezing."

"Me too." I reply, snuggling up to him even more, but still it doesn't help, we are both freezing as nothing. Plot twist, its summer and the rain was warm.

"Where do you put your head at night?" knowing he doesn't stay with Sketch and Davey anymore, I don't think.

"What?" he responds expectantly, obviously caught up in the moment, "Oh, the lodging house."

"With Race" I smirk into his chest; he breaths out a loud sigh and pats my back.

"Also with a smart mouth Albert." He smirks.

"He isn't that bad," I testify as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"You try living in the Lodging house; you and Elsie are like the only newsies that haven't lived a week in the Lodging house." He smiles.

"That is so not true," I mutter.

"Name one person," he reasoned.

"Well," I start, I guess I took too long because I can feel him smirk. "Ike," I finally say.

"He isn't even a newsie, try again," he coughs.

"Well…." I proposed.

"No one," he proclaims, "see, it's true." I roll my eyes as he kisses me again. "I'm freezing."

"Same here, come on lets go." I say slowly getting up and stretching like a cat. I wonder what time it is as the city clock chimes midnight.

"Don't be like Cinderella and leave at midnight." He begs.

"Who says you aren't with me?" I fake sass, "you're spending the night at my house, and I don't want you to be faced with Race for the rest of the night."

"I can't do that," he testifies, picking up my stuff and folding the blankets.

"Yea you can, you can sleep on the floor or something." I claimed. "I or Elsie won't yell at you to wake up either."

"Good," he smirks, "last time, I had a mini heart attack, was in the worst part of my dream and whoever yelled in my ear almost made me screamed a bad word."

"That explains why you were moving around so much." I giggle. I don't giggle that much actually. I think I have a hideous laugh that makes me sound like a pig. It's not a snort either, I just don't like it, but Jasper thinks it's cute so I really don't mind it anymore. Yet, he describes it as a cross between a happy baby and a dying elephant, some way to describe a laugh. "So what's your biggest dream?" I ask.

"Well," he laughs, "My biggest dream is that," he breaks out laughing; apparently his biggest dream is something no one would ever think of. "One day that we will all live in a world where baby pandas are handed out like free candy. I'm pretty sure the consequence of this will be disastrous, but I don't care. I just want my free panda."

"And how will you get your free panda?" I smile, trying not to double over laughing.

"That," he hesitates, "a giant panda will roam the streets of Manhattan with a backpack containing free pandas that hands them out to people based on their size."

"You're a big dreamer," I laugh, "go consult with Jack."

"Cant, he's a realistic dreamer, I'm more wishful." He claims.

"That you get a free panda?" I laugh. "Come on, I think I have an old stuffed panda at my house, you can have it."

"Really?" he asks with wide eyes and a hopeful smile.

"Come on," I gesture, he starts following me to the apartment as I slowly unlock the door, barely making any noise. He throws the blankets on the couch as I bang on Dad's door, my signal of telling him he's snoring. Then quietly going into my room; Elsie wakes up startled and rubs her eyes the minute the glass lamp hits her eye.

"Turn off the lamp," she sneers.

"Hold your horses," I snap. "I'm just getting something for Jasper."

"He's here?" she instantly perks up.

"Yea, he's sleeping on the couch tonight, it's raining outside and I don't want him to face Race tonight; had a small fight with him," I sigh, really not in the mood for explaining what happened.

"I want to talk to him," she says, pulling off her covers and running into the main room. Probably about Les, knowing he sleeps in the lodging house too. I quickly undress and pull on my nightgown. Finding a pillow in the closet, I also find a box with my stuffed animals. I was one spoiled little girl, then Elsie came into the world. I did not like that very much but she was cute and it made me happy that I had authority over her. Being treated like a baby got old pretty fast when I grew up. So, good thing Elsie was born. I weigh out all my options for my light as my candle dims. Street lights are an option, but it's raining outside so that not necessarily a possibility. Sunlight, nope, when the sun rises and the sun sets I'm working or outside. Maybe I could light a building on fire from the inside. No way, don't really want to be charged for it, and it's going to rain tomorrow I think so not really an option either. If I do though, I could just blame it on a Delancey or something then get on a train and disappear from Manhattan, possibly move to the other side of the country. No way I'd blame it on Morris though, he's okay. Blame it on Oscar, he can have a harsher sentence cause he's older and somewhat an adult; and of course, Morris could just bust up your skull. I squeal slightly as I pull out a medium sized stuffed panda for Jasper and it looks okay. I dust it off and kiss it, and then I walk into the main room. Elsie smiles as I set down his pillow on the ground. She thanks him quickly then smirks at me while walking back to the bedroom. I hear a small click and let out a slight groan as I could tell she locked the door; possibly wanting me to sleep in the main room with Jasper. I hear a small click again. Unlock. I let out a sigh of relief. Lock. And the cycle continues as I help Jasper lay out his bed. I go to the closet and get him more blankets, considering we're both still soaking. I make a quick not to change into my other nightgown before I finally fall asleep. Maybe Jasper and I will just stay up talking quietly, knowing Dad never comes out of his room at night, he's like a hibernating bear. Jasper looks at me with a slight smile as I gush.

"I'll let you change," I say not realizing he's in his only clothes. I realize this and go pick out Dad's old stuff he hasn't worn since he was twenty, twenty five at the most. I couldn't find pants that fit him, so I tell him he may have to be a girl and sleep with an oversized shirt on. He waves away the offer and takes off his vest and top shirt revealing his wet undershirt. I smile as he undoes his belt and throws it off to the side. I coax him to change into something dry as he politely declines. "I'm not going to let you be miserable tonight. Just wear something dry," I coax. He nods as I step out giving him what he has left of his privacy. I come back in slightly and hug him, knowing we are somewhat completely dry and alone right now.

"Is it later?" he whispers as we both sit down on the floor.

"I guess so," I whisper back.

"What do you mean by compromise?" he asks cheekily. I think for a second and smile.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a compromise," I say slyly curling up to him like we were under the tree.

"Well then, what should we call it?" he asks as I uncurl myself and lie next to him.

"Love." I smiles as he sees my reaction and kisses my stomach. He mouths something to me and with happy tears I nod slowly as he covers the both of us with blankets.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ella, wake up." Jasper whispers into my ear. I don't know who it is at first so I tune them out.

"Wake up," Elsie says, poking me in the stomach. I pull my bed cover over my head and groan. It's only what six in the morning?

"Today I declare that Jasper gets his free panda and I get to sleep. He got his free panda, so now I get to sleep." I smirk under the covers. Wait, covers, Jasper must have carried me to bed when I fell asleep next to him. Either that or Dad can smirk when saying 'I told you so' and Elsie can watch. I'm not sore, so my guess we didn't go all the way last night which is pretty good. I don't want to get pregnant then die, never met anyone that did that, but still it could be me.

"Come on Ella," he says, rubbing the sheet. "Wake up. And by the way, I got my panda last night so you don't get extra sleep." I let out a sigh and smile, pulling the sheet off me as I quickly pull down my nightgown. He and Elsie are already fully dressed. I notice a small glimmer of sunlight ricochet off a metal piece near his belt loop.

"I'm awake, and when did you ever get a pocket watch?" I laugh as he literally drags me out of bed and over to my worn out dresser. I see him broadly smiling in our mirror.

"Davey bought it at a junk store and went inventing mode on it then gave it to me." He shrugs. "He went all out too; it's been polished and works like a charm, got it last week."

"Sorry I didn't notice it earlier," I sigh as I dig through the drawers. I glance at him one more time as Elsie smiles and with him, heads towards the door. With charm, he tips his cap.

"Wear something pretty," he winks. He closes the door with slight click of the lock. I pop my neck, something I rarely ever do, and pick out a dress. It's the slightest shade of blue and I smile at my reflection as I brush out my blonde curls. I take another look at myself before I step out of the room and frown, not knowing why. Oh, I know what it is; I look like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Great. With that, I rethink my outfit and pick out a flushed out green skirt and white blouse and look into the mirror again. Good, I look okay, now for Jasper to see me.

"Ready?" he asks, opening the door for me as Les hops up to the doorstep for Elsie.

"Hey Les," I smile, she's eating quickly, go on in," I motion as he gushes at her. Jasper closes the door as he holds my hand, walking to the distribution center. I smirk as I notice neither Oscar nor Morris were here. Their uncle is alone today, one of them probably ran off with Lavender while the other is hunting them down; isn't that hard, you just have to look very close.

"How many street rats," Wiesel asks plaintively.

"Fifty," Jasper mutters looking down, put his money on the counter.

"Someone's being a little weasel," I sass. "Isn't that your name?"

"It's Wiesel," he snaps, "and you could at least say Mister. Then I may be decent to you."

"Because decent is going from the tittle street rat to mister or missus; in which I have never heard you call any of us newsies that." I smirk as Jasper takes the papers from the counter quietly and starts leading me away.

"Your partner has the right idea," Wiesel smirks at me, "good thing he can keep you under control. You're a bit feisty." I gasp a little at him, following slowly behind Jasper as I catch Wiesel wink at me for a second.

"So where you want to sell? Central Park like always, near the Harbor, or…" I trail off. I don't realize Jasper's sitting beside a dusty brick building on our stack of papers with his hat covering his eyes. I smirk and walk over to him. Surprisingly, I'm a morning person and Jasper's a night owl so no wonder he's dozing in the first few selling minutes of the day. It's the average morning hour he's usually smiling and awake, but something just made him tired and irresponsive. I kiss his cheek as he squirms a little.

"Jasper," I say in a love bird type voice. "Wake up sweetie." I sit down next to him and rub his arm as he seems fully awake. I smirk as I go to the sidewalk and think of the stupidest headline I have ever shouted.

"Three pennies for the person who wakes up my boyfriend, and for five extra cents, you can get a newspaper." I laugh a little until a few men try their luck, unable to wake up Jasper. I sell a few papers that way as they have to move Jasper to get them. Everyone either ignores me or fades out as I now sit on his lap.

"Isn't it a great day?" I cock my head to the side and tip his hat that shows his sleepy eyes. "No? Well, I think it's a great day." I playfully roll my eyes and tilt my head to the other side as I slowly finger his pocket watch.

"Ella," he smirks lightly and sleepy opens his eyes. I look at his cheeky face and blush. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I sweetly smile, letting the tiny thing slip out of my finger.

"Hey Ella, "Race smirks from a couple yards away. I let out a groan as he comes up to us and sits with us, me still on Jasper's lap. "Were you playing with his zipper?" he slyly smirks.

"If I was, what would you do?" I snap.

"Oh come on Jasper, be proud," he smirks, lifting his chin a little so he can see my scarlet face. "Isn't she pretty?"

"She's pretty," he agrees, "a real beauty."

"Yeah Ella, your pretty…. pretty stupid," He remarks. I gasp as he laughs a bit while Jasper shakes his head slightly.

"Look, Race, I'm not sorry, but you aren't funny. Your life is just a joke." I fake sympathize as he seems offended. Who cares though, you never make fun of a girl, you have no idea what's happening with them, and even they don't know what's wrong with them sometimes.

"Why do you even get up in the morning?" he comments as our little insult war goes on.

"Race, You're such a... a... a word has yet to be invented to describe what you are. But you are one, and a big one at that." I groan, faking tears. I guess they really aren't fake as Race wipes them away with what looks like a sympathetic face.

"Ella," he says gently as I lower my head. Jasper doesn't do anything but hold in laughter, but he takes my hand and kisses my cheek. "Ella," Race continues, "You know I didn't actually-"

"You know what?" I snarl, "Just leave, or else you're going to miss the trolley to Sheepshead."

"Said sorry," he fake sasses, walking to dangerously close to the tracks of the oncoming trolley. "Bye," he directs to us, waving his hat as he holds on tight.

"Come on Jasper, let go to the park," I smile, helping him up, he refuses. "Come on Jasper, get up." He shakes his head like a dog.

"I can't feel my legs." He smiles.

"Oh boo hoo," I smile, "come on." With that, he takes our papes and with my help, we walk to the park.


	15. Chapter 15

*So I finally finished my Camp NaNoWriMo story, which hopefully means I will get more time to focus on my ff. I had some trouble with thinking of inspiration when my beautiful friend, Imagine your OTP on Tumblr, gave me some really amazing prompts. They say I could use the ideas to my leisure; I just have to cite them (as I am doing so now.) This is for them! And probably, I'll only be posting on weekends, just saying. Thanks for reading my ff.*

"Hey Jasper," Race screeches to the top of our tree. "Are you still crying about that thing last night?" He asks, climbing up to where we are. I grumble a bit and resist the urge to knock him out with an apple, but he's already in the tree, and why should I improve his looks?

"What thing last night?" I ask, knowing if Race knows it can't be good.

"You're a girl, can't tell you," he sneers.

"Well, aren't you being a little sexist twit?" I sass.

"There are things a lady should know and should not know." Race sneers, "One of the things ladies should not know is how male puberty works."

"Oh come on," I mutter, "You gave Jasper a puberty talk?"

"Never said that," he cuts in.

"Whatever," Jasper and I mutter in sync.

"So what are you guys doing later?" Race asks, lighting his cigar.

"Race," I scold, "how many times do I have to tell you, if you do that, you'll burn down the tree?"

"And how many times did I light my cigar and not burn the tree?" he sasses.

"Race leave," Jasper says, knocking him out of the tree. He's half cat or something because he lands on his feet and balances instantly. He catches on to this and I think he hisses at me when I stick my tongue out at him.

"So what happened last night?" I ask as Jasper ducks his head.

"Got into a little fight last night," he mutters.

"Thanks for lying to me," I say rolling my eyes. I take his hand and put my head on his shoulder.

"It would just be so easy," he whispers. "Not being here."

"Yea, no one really cares if we'd disappear," I mutter, mostly to myself.

"I'd care if you disappeared without me," Jasper smiles.

"Who said I'd go alone?" I sweetly smile, caressing his hand, "Hey Jasper, why would you want to not get married here?"

"Because it's the city, it's always loud and some people are just…." He starts.

"Like Race?" I smirk.

"Yea, like Race." He smiles.

"Now who's like me?" Race shouts to where we are.

"Race," I shout, "leave."

"Whatever," he retorts, walking away slowly. We wait about five minutes before we start talking again.

"If we run away, promise me we won't ever look back, okay?" He whispers, "I don't want to remember my life without you."

"I promise," I smile, reaching up to kiss his cheek as I jump down. Wordlessly, we jump down the tree and decide to have lunch somewhere.

"You pick," Jasper says in a playful tone.

"Maybe you should pick, you're the man." I comment.

"Ladies first," he insists.

"I picked last time," I smile.

"Fine then, what do you want?" he argues.

"I want you to pick where we're going for lunch." I sass.

"I'm trying," he laughs as we walk to a flower cart and snags a blue rose as I gush.

"Oh great," I laugh; "now I have to ask Sketch or Hype what it means." I am meat with a confused look as he urges me to continue. "Okay, so like apparently, Hype told me one time that each flower or herb or plant thing has a special meaning. Sketch also added that Shakespeare had references to the flowers in his work. Apparently, The language of flowers is really big in France right now so…" I trail off, twirling the stem of the rose with my thumb and index finger.

"Oh okay," he says, smirking at me, and I know what's coming next. "So, where you want to go to lunch?"

"I have no idea," I smile, "but thank you for the rose."

"You're welcome, but I'm starving so where should we go for lunch?" he says, taking my free hand and guiding me in the direction back to Central Park.

"So, you want to go to Battery Park? It's closer to the lodging house anyways. Central is about half an hour and Battery is about a quarter of an hour."

"How many parks do we know off?" I laugh, "there's Central, Battery, Washington State Park and in Brooklyn, Prospect."

"Well, it's nice to know we have options, but I'm still kind of hungry." Jasper says, kissing my cheek.

"Oh come on, let's just go to my house, we have leftovers from last night." I say, dragging him to the steps of the apartment a few blocks away. I unlock the door and notice Dad's not here, probably passing time in a bar. And yet, he always comes home sober. I go to the kitchen and throw tubs of food on the table; blackberries, blueberries, cherries, and a small tub of cake and a bunch of plastic wrapped sandwiches. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jasper pick up the small container of cake and eat it with his fingers. He smiles cheekily as I turn around.

"It's good," he testifies as he takes out more with his hands.

"It's mine," I say, taking it from him and telling him to wash his hands. He sighs and obeys as I secretly slip a chunk into my mouth and almost gag. I lead him into the main room with a large bundle of food in my arms as we sit on the floor, silent for a few minutes as we both try to think of conversations.

"So," I say hesitantly, "if we have a child, what color would their nursery or room be? I don't want to be traditional, saying blue is for boys and pink is for girls." Jasper chews timidly on a ham sandwich while thinking.

"We could have a zoo theme," he swallows, "paint the room green and fill it with stuffed animals. It's good for if we have a boy or a girl."

"If we have a second a few years later, we could put in a day bed." I suggest, taking a bite from a salad I found. "The nursery could double as a guest room if needed and I could sleep in there if the baby's fussy that night and hard to put down."

"We can paint oversized stripes and make one wall look like the front of a newspaper, "Jasper blurts out. I nod happily at the idea as I conjure up more of my own.

"I want a boy," I say dreamily, "then in that way, he could beat up anyone that made my little girl cry."

"That's a good idea," Jasper points out, taking the food we didn't eat and outing it back. I stay in the main room as I hear some bizarre noises coming from the kitchen. I take one glance and see Jasper lying on the floor with an overturned chair and the vase on the table containing the rose on its side, water spilling over the edge, dripping onto Jasper's shirt. I rush over to him and help him up, unable to hide my smile.

"I fell?" he asks, must have hit the ground pretty hard with what I could hear in the main room.

"Your clumsy," I laugh, pulling him up on his feet. We clean up the kitchen as I put more water in the vase.

"I'm not clumsy," he objects, "really, it's just that the floor hates me, the table and chairs were being bullies and the counter got in the way." I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek as we go back to the main room, discussing the future child of us. It feels right, I think, feels good. It feels like cloud nine.


	16. Chapter 16

** also has an idea from Imagine your OTP

"Hi! I'm a human being! What are you?" Race asks using his annoying voice. We don't see him but, we both know it's him just by the way he climbs trees, rather than pointing out any features. He finally reaches the branch where Jasper and I are sitting as he carefully steadies himself. After just a few seconds we say something.

"We're making a baby, go away." I snap sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

"You can't make a baby in a tree," Race smirks, crossing his arms, loosing slight balance on the branch. "Impossible."

"Race, please go away," I mutter for about the millionth time today as he tried to climb our tree. He cocks his head to the side like a puppy and starts to whimper, totally ignoring my statement. I groan slightly and that's all it takes for Jasper to tell Race to get out of our tree, as if he hasn't done so already.

"Fine," he mutters, "Jasper, you better not get her pregnant okay? I don't want to help the landlady with another Callahan kid. If it was an O'Malley kid on Ike's side of the family tree, they would be dead. Ike's portion of his family will die."

"Oh, is your family tree a weeping willow, because I'd be crying if I was related to you too." Jasper snaps.

"You help the landlady with babysitting?" I ask sarcastically, catching Race before he plummets to the ground.

"Sometimes, like if the landlady has to change another kid, I'm there for only like two minutes at a time because I cannot stand the smell of baby. Sometimes Specs is there for thirty minutes, makes sense considering he is one of the most gentle. Also, Elmer stops by sometimes and help when needed, considering he is the youngest of nine." Jasper rolls his eyes on how Race always makes a stupid face when talking about small children. Oh wait, that's his normal face, never mind.

"Hey Race, don't get insulted, but is your personality devoted to spreading ignorance?" I ask uncaringly.

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent!" Race jokes as I roll my eyes at him in complete disgust. I lean over to Jasper slightly as I whisper something in his ear.

"Note to self. Race has a mechanical mind; too bad he forgot to wind it up this morning."

Jasper snickers as Race notes that we aren't talking to him for a few seconds as he finally jumps out of the tree, sending a few apples down with him, scooping them up and saving for later. We sit in silence for a few more minutes as the sounds of nature surround us, birds, people; even the fountain that's a couple dozen yards away makes the world seem peaceful.

"So what time is it?" I ask, breaking the silence between us. He smirks as he searches for his pocket watch as I actually have it looped around my skirt, he just doesn't know it.

"I can't find my pocket watch," he exclaims, searching his pockets and belt loop several times, even his hat. "Race must have taken it or something."

"Why would he want to…?" I trail off, playing with the little thing that hangs from the belt. He gives me a smug look as he tries to grab it back.

"Ella, give it back," he whines. Being the naughty person I am, I give him a smug look I learned from Race, I jump out of the tree, thinking fast, I run around Central Park, knowing Jasper will have to chase me down for what he now calls his "baby." Out of breath and panting, I decide to go home and put the pocket watch in my dresser, knowing he will have fun searching me for the tiny thing. I look behind me to see Jasper panting too, but he forces himself to move forward, giving me the strength I need to make it to my apartment. I swing the door open and collapse on the main room floor. Knowing Jasper will be here any minute, or five, I crawl into my bedroom, drop the shiny toy into my dresser and slither into the kitchen, pouring ice cold water into a glass. It wouldn't hurt if I braided my hair and wet it down would it, I thought. There's a knock on the door as I answer it slowly, taking my glass of water, knowing when Jasper sees it he'll probably forget about the pocket watch for a moment's notice.

"Hey Jasper, how are you?" I ask as I swing open the door. He's on his knees and looks like a beggar as I help him to the main room, then going to get him some water. I go to the bedroom and take out the pocket watch, and shake it in front of his face. He reaches up to take it as I pull it away and stick out my tongue.

"Ella," he sighs, "don't be such a Race."

"I'm not being a Race, I think." I say, mock sadness. "I'm not as loud as him either, no one is." Seeing jasper smirk, I roll my eyes and throw his pocket watch at him, he catches it midair and drinks the rest of his water. "Anyways," I say, sitting next to him, " so, back to the topic we talked about some random time ago: a future baby's room."

"Oh okay," he says, sitting up a little taller, "well, I was thinking we could paint the room orange. That's all."

"I was thinking more on the lines of a themed bedroom," I say.

"We could make it orange themed," Jasper snaps proudly.

"That is, no, not happening." I laugh; no one likes oranges when they aren't in season, unless you live in Florida or something."

"Fine then, you're the girl, you do the decorating," he smirks. I roll my eyes as we spit out new ideas; colors and things to hand on the walls.

"So why did you do it?" Jasper asks after we somewhat figure out at least a decent color, a light shade of green.

"What do you mean?" I ask dumbly, wringing my hands on what to say next.

"You took my pock watch," he says playfully, poking my side.

"Okay and?" I giggle.

"It's my baby."

"I thought I was."

"You're my sweetie, not my baby."

"We're planning on having a baby right, like after we get married, then lived together for a while?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, we just figured out the rest of our lives," I smirk as he wraps his arm around me.

"So, what now?"


	17. Chapter 17

"So what are you guys doing later?" Race shouts from behind us. The next few minutes are a blur as I catch jumping out of the tree. I open my eyes, and then blink for a few minutes taking in the setting Manhattan sun. I try to not do anything but breathe as Jasper groans beneath me, or maybe beside as I try to stand, and then think of all the insults and comebacks to yell at Race. Now standing under the shade, I try to find Race; surely he didn't run off before one final catcall. I was right as his voice behind me causing me to jump out of my boots.

"You tipsy walruses." He smirks, standing in front of me crossing his arms.

"What?" I ask dumbly, my head hurts a lot as I think I hit a branch on the way down. He motions to Jasper, rubbing his ankle, wincing at the pain.

"Race I hate you sometimes," I mutter, kneeling at Jasper's feet. "Are you okay?"

"Actually I think I-" he starts.

"Race you're a jerk," I shout as he shoves his cigar in his mouth.

"I was just wondering what you were doing later." He objects.

"None of your business, leave now." I scowl.

"You're a lady, where are your manners?" he smirks.

"Race!" I shout attracting as much attention as possible. He slowly looks around then flicks ashes to the tree before running off.

"Well what happened here?" Davey asks making me jump higher than Race ever could. "Calm down Ella, or else we'd have to send for a doctor." I do nothing but motion to Jasper as Sketch makes a quick glance, ignoring everything I've said to Davey when she picks up 'fell out of the tree,' making me furious.

"Looks like someone's a little sleepy, what did he fall asleep then fall?" Sketch comments as Davey hits her. She frowns at him as I make a tiny comeback.

"Sarcastic twit," I mutter, rocking on my feet.

Well isn't someone being a bit negative today?" Sketch asks pushing the envelope.

"Yes, because my blood type is definitely negative," I whisper, feeling anger boil inside of me.

"Sketch, just stop," Davey cuts in as I take a few steps back.

"Someone's being stubborn," Sketch smart mouths.

"If you stand for nothing, then you'll fall for anything." I mutter

"Oh really because I'm ready too…" Sketch screams as Davey cuts her off, lifting her by her waist and dragging her off.

"Davey! Davey let me go!" she screams her loudest, pretty funny to watch if you know she's seventeen. You'd never expect a little girl to be the mature one.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I ask, sitting beside him.

"Best part of my day," he mutters. "Ella, I think I sprained my ankle. It hurts a lot and I don't think I can walk."

"You can," I smile, kissing his cheek as I help him up. I support him as he wraps his arm around me and limps where I step. Slowly we walk to the apartment; I have no idea how he's going to make it up the steps as I ask him his weight. I sigh, letting him rest on the stair rails as I knock on the door, maybe Dad has something. Defiantly stronger than me and able to lift Jasper; I knock on the door hastily screaming his name.

"I was coming as fast as I could," he gripes, greeting with a sassy smirk as he hugs me.

"I know and I'm sorry, but Jasper he can't walk and I don't know what to do so I brought him here and-"

"Quit mumbling Ella, its bothering me."

"Right, anyways."

"Your mumbling when you speak, separate your lips."

"Fine, Jasper hurt his ankle and I-"

"If you speak like that we're going to take all day."

"Just do as I say please."

"Just done mumble, please," Dad smirks. When he looks away I give him a smug-stuck up look. Europe's been in the headline a lot lately. "Okay, so just pick up Jasper and bring him to my bed, and watch his left ankle."

"Your bed," Dad lightly laughs. "No."

"Dad," I snap.

"Okay then, and don't be so harsh."

"Dad." I yell as he accidently swings Jasper's feet, Dad holds him bridal style, into the doorway. Jasper winces as Dad shrugs his shoulder. I let out a sigh as Dad sets him on my bed and I kindly dismiss him as he smiles at me telling me not to lock the door. "Quit being a Race" I exaggerate.

"Who?"

"Goodbye."

"Ella can I get some ice or something cause I technically can't and-"

"Sure." I say quickly as I dart for the kitchen and piling ice in some towels, returning to the bedroom as Elsie comes in. "When you go in the bedroom, don't get really excited."

"Okay?" asks uncertainty, skipping to the back of the hall and turning. "What happened to-"

"Here," I say moving past Elsie, untying his boots and removing his socks; dropping the bag of ice near the swelling. Jasper gives me a slight smile as I fluff a pillow for him, my only pillow really, there's more in the closet. Elsie sits on a chair facing Jasper as I brush out her curls and put in a new bright, green, matching her eyes and ribbon around her dress.

"Will you be okay, you think you can make it back to the lodging house?" Elsie pipes with her little accent. Picked it up on the streets she says wanting to try something new.

"I'll need help, I can't exactly limp there, and it's an almost twenty minute walk, with my ankle probably longer." Jasper sighs, starring at the ceiling.

"You can stay here." I blurt out feeling my face go red as Elsie stares at me. "You'd be in the main room but we have extra bedding and we never have visitors. Good time to practice hospitality." I take the brush and run it through my own hair while taking off the tiny bow I somewhat stole from Elsie. We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes as I adjust the ice, hoping the swelling will go down. In a few hours we can talk about the next few weeks and pretend today never happened. We'll start fresh and never look back. Squealing at the clock as it chimes from Dad's room it's almost bedtime.

"Daddy, I need you to move Jasper to the main room on the couch." I yell as he comes in smiling broadly. I roll my eyes as he gives me a smug but cheeky look as if I did something guilty. No way, not yet at least; just as I know it I'm sitting in a candle filled room on the floor as Jasper lies on the couch. I don't know what to say and I know sympathy won't help.

"So," Jasper starts, "when are we, you know, ready?"

"I don't, I don't really know, I was hoping sometime soon," I whisper, holding his hand as I move to kiss his cheek. "Sorry about today."

"I'll get over it; I was hoping we could leave this week though."

"Yea, I just, I have no words, and it's a really big move for us. If we go soon will you be alright?

"I'll always be okay with you next to me."

"Hey, so why does Race always cat call us?"

"Because he likes our reactions, and I can't help but not smile when you get frustrated, something about it just makes me smile because I know I'm protected. We're both strong and good when it comes to shaking it off but we both have had a hard day."

Yea, I woke up with a bloody nose," I gush. Jasper came a little late to be selling the morning edition. It started raining too so the apple tree was wet and the sidewalk was really slippery. "I'm okay now, I just lost a lot. Then we get cat called a lot then when I was trying to sell I think a guy tried to hit on me. Then you sprained your ankle…" I trail off. "You know why is it always us? I mean you gave your reasons but I want to know if he even cares cause he just gets us at the worst of times and I…"

"Sounds like you're ready." Jasper whispers.

"I guess I am," I gush, my face illuminating by the candle light.

"Well, come on," he gestures.

"But your ankle…"

"Faking," he smiles cheerily, "it stopped hurting when Elsie came home, I still wouldn't walk on it but it isn't bothering me anymore. I just get so much attention from you."

"Jasper," I whisper excitedly. "I can't believe you!"

"Well then Mrs. Richards, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Well, let's go get married."


	18. Chapter 18

"No wait." I say, stopping him from standing.

"I thought you were ready."

"I am, I mean, maybe, I don't know." I sigh covering my face with my hands. "What place lets two fourteen year olds to get married?"

"Ask Hype. Probably lied about her age or something; maybe she got married in some state that lets you get married if the woman is pregnant," Jasper states, rubbing his tired eyes.

"No, no, no." I hurry. "No, I am not pretending to be pregnant."

"No, I mean I'm just stating that a few states like, Georgia, Kentucky, Maryland, and Oklahoma allow pregnant teens or teens who have already had a child to get married without parental consent."

"So, where do you want to get married?" I ask uncertainly.

"Not here" Jasper trails off, "somewhere very far from New York."

"Well, we could-"I start.

"We can walk from Central Park to Prospect in Brooklyn, then take however many trolleys to Maryland right? Yes, good plan." He whispers excitedly.

"Or we could walk to Grand Central and it could take us to wherever and…" I trail off. "How long will we be gone?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month or so," he smiles, kissing my cheek.

"Okay, let's go," I smile.

"So how exactly are we getting there? We aren't technically rich," Jasper states as I help him up.

"Two words: Daddy's wallet." I state, "it's what Elsie and I bring home so, I should get at least half, then I've saved up a little for myself which is like a dollar maybe. Then Dad has a savings thing for me for when we could actually pay to go to school but that is never going to happen, so all that adds up to maybe fifteen dollars?"

"I have a few dimes if that helps," he sighs, fingering a few coins in his pockets.

"Great, let's go," I smile, heading to my bedroom to shove clothes and my little money box into my newspaper bag, then run back into the kitchen, taking my dad's wallet from behind the cookie jar, like he needs it anyways. The moment I close the door and lock it, we start running hand in hand towards central park, putting in as much distance as we can away from everyone we know. Thought Race through my mind until we run out of breath, then right as we know it, we crash into Sketch and Davey, knocking Sketch unstable.

"Sorry Sketch," I say, helping her up, her face less red as she sees us.

"So where are you guys off to in such a hurry?" Davey asks as he rubs his temple.

"Oh you know, were going to go get married, see you in a week," Jasper smiles as we stride forward.

"Don't tell anyone until we get back ok?" I ask.

"Hey now," Davey says, stopping us before we take another step. "What prompted this so quickly?"

"What?" Jasper asks.

"Nothing, come on," I say, tugging him along.

"Now wait a minute," Sketch speculates. "So you don't even know why you're getting married? Does your Dad know this?"

"Don't even bring it up," I laugh lightly, turning the other direction.

"Now let's not go crazy," Davey pauses.

"We'll go crazy on our wedding night I'll tell you that," I say, daydreaming about a dress.

"Can't you guys wait a little?" Davey suggests.

"Hype never waited," I reply smugly.

"Hype…I honestly have no idea why Hype got married at fourteen…" Davey reasons, at least he isn't stuttering.

"Exactly, Hype got married at fourteen and I always tell Elsie she needs a model so Hype's going to be our model," I smile, waving my skirt in the moonlight.

"Can we do anything to stop you?" Sketch whispers.

"Can't you just at least be happy for us?" I snap.

"No, just wait a few weeks or something," Davey explains.

"No, just wait a few weeks or something," I mimic.

"You could get married here in Central Park in a few weeks in front of the other newsies like we did," Sketch suggest as I laugh.

"No way, not here are you out of your mind?" I smile. "Come on Jasper, we're wasting time." We say goodbye to Sketch and Davey as they roll their eyes playfully at us. We don't care though this is possibly yet to be the best thing we've ever done.

"Okay," I say a little while later as I try to read a poorly drawn map of Manhattan and the surrounding boroughs. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Maryland." Jasper smiles, holding me as he turns the map around, "I know how to get there and we will never get there as long as you hold the map that way; unless you want to get married in Canada or something."

"So where exactly do you want to get married, outside or in a steeple or what?" I ask, shoving the map into the tiny space in my bag and stepping on the train.

"Steeple, then I don't know, we get married, and we come back." Jasper says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Honeymoon, we can't forget that" I smile.

"Not a long one, remember, you still live with your Dad and your sister, but I do have a slight surprise for you when we get back, we actually past it on our way to the park." He says, kissing my cheek as we look out a window, seeing the underground lights light up everywhere.

"Really what is it?" I ask, jumping up in down.

"I said it was a surprise, so hold your horses." He smiles leading to the bed. We never shared anything before besides food and kisses so this will be a new experience, I think. We just sit there for a while, not saying anything and getting used to the fact that we ran away without leaving a trace.

"Jasper what did we do?" I ask silently.

"Let's not focus on what we did do and focus on what we are going to do, Ella, we're getting married," he smiles, shaking me a little. "So what did you bring anyways?" I swing my feet over the bed side and bring back my bag, taking the contents out all at once: a necklace that reminds me of Elsie, Dad's wallet, a nightgown and a few days' worth of clothes. His eyes get big as he sees everything.

"Hey Jasper, I'm scarred, we've never done this before." I whisper into his chest.

"Hey now," he replies smoothly, "forget the risk, take the fall. If it's what you want, it's worth it all."


End file.
